Hero Rangers Galaxy Quest
by HeroRanger
Summary: To save Mother Nature, the rangers become stronger than ever!
1. Default Chapter

Hero Rangers In Galaxy Quest  
Episode One: The Power of The Galaxy  
  
Far above the Earth, at a special sancuary, a young woman stands at the edge looking down at the Earth. Suddenly, behind her a tall twisted creature with two tall horns on its head appears.  
"Ah, Mother Nature..." it says.  
The woman turns around. "Oh no! Archer! But you were destroyed!" says Mother Nature.  
"Come now Jane. Do you really think that anything can destroy me? I'm destined to become king of the Heron Empire. Now. Come with me!" Archer shoots beams from his eyes causing Jane to disappear.   
  
Far away, at a park, many cloaked creatures appear. They have razor sharp swords and red masks on. They begin cutting everything to pieces. There are tons of people running all over.   
Suddenly, one of the creatures fall to the ground causing others to trip. At the top of a building, 5 power rangers stand.  
"Stop right there!" yells Cole and jumps in the air, draws his Crystal Saber and slashes a couple of them. They get back up and start cutting him with thier sabers. The other rangers jump down and begin to get sliced and diced as well. They are all blasted hard from above and go flying a few yards. A monster walks over. His face is nothing but spikes and his body is like leather. The spikes blast the rangers with electricity and they go flying.   
"I shall grow!" yells the monster. He grows to giant size and then blasts the rangers with electricity again.  
"Wild Zords Descend!" all of the rangers yell. The Rhino, Falcon, Deer, and Giraffe form the Isis Megazord.   
"Final Strike!" yells Cole. The Isis Megazord flips around and kicks the Armodillo Puck sending it flying at the monster. He catches it and hurls it back at the Isis Megazord and it goes through the falcon's head. The zord falls into a building, and the rangers fall out of the cockpit and demorph uncouncious. The monster then blasts the whole city with his horns setting it on fire.   
  
Where the rangers lay three people, former rangers, walk up to them.   
"This is getting out of hand..." says Carlos.  
"Yea... And with Mother Nature kidnapped, Earth will be doomed..." says Andros.  
"We don't have the power it takes to combat that..." says Cassie.  
"We do... It's a long shot though..." says Andros. "Follow me!" he says running away.   
  
Andros walks into a small building and turns on the light revealing a table with a suit case on it.   
"These powers were created by th Lightspeed Rescue Rangers as a backup for their powers. These are hero morphers, " says Andros opening the suit case and pulling out a morpher and strapping it to his wrist. "These are our last hope..."   
The other two pull out a morpher and strap it to their wrist.   
"We're going to need transportation..." says Cassie.  
"Yes I know..." says Andros. He presses a button on the wall, and the floor slowly drops revealing a garage type warehouse. Sitting in the corner is a huge space craft with two cannons in front of it and huge chambers on each side.  
"That, is the Hero Carrier Ship." says Andros pointing to it. The rangers walk up to it and a door opens. Andros is the first one to go into it, but the others soon follow. Andros leads them to a control room and the lights activate.  
Back on the surface, the ground opens and out it flies at super speed. It goes into orbit around the earth.   
"Ok guys... Let do it! Hero Time!" yells Andros pressing the one button on his morpher. He instantly turns into the Red Space Ranger.  
"Hero Time!" yells Carlos. He turns into the Black Space Ranger.  
"Hero Time!" yells Cassie. She instantly turns into the Pink Space Ranger. In a flash of blinding light they appear on a street full of Creatures. They all slash the rangers but are surprised when they don't even flinch.   
"Now!" yells Carlos. Each ranger draws his/her Astro Blaster and each blasts a Creature until they have all been blasted into a building. The monster, still in giant size stomps over to the alley where the rnagers are fighting.  
"He's too big!" yells Cassie.  
"Not to worry!" says Andros. "Inside the Hero Carrier Ship lies a set of zords. Hero Zords activate!" yells Andros.  
In space, a door on the side of the Hero Carrier Ship opens revealing 5 humanoid zords. They come to life and all land in a line in front of the monster. One after one each zord runs at the monster and punches him twice then rolls away.   
"Ugh!" he yells as he goes flying.  
"Combine!" yells Andros.   
Andros's zord's arms fold behind it and so do it's legs. The shoulder pads of the Blue Hero Zord(also Andros's zord) disengage and attach to Zord One. Then, The cannons on Pink Hero Zord 3 disengage and attach to the shoulder blades of Zord 2. The legs of Yellow Hero Zord 5 disengage and attach to Zord One. Then the front chest plate of Carlos's Zord 4 disengages and attaches to the chest of Zord One. Also, the arms of his zord disengage and attach themselves to the shoulder pads. They all form a Megazord with a vortex symbol on it's chest.   
"Vortec Megazord online!" yells Andros. The rangers appear in the cockpit.  
"Take this!" yells the monster sending an electrical blast at the Megazord. It hits, but the Megazord is uneffected.   
"Vortec Blasters Fire!" yells Cassie. The cannons on the shoulders charge up and shoot several blasts at the monster sending him falling backwards.  
"Vortec Hole!" yells Andros. Behind the monster a vortex appears resembling the symbol on the Megazord's chest.   
"Vortec Blasters Fire!" the three rangers yell at the same time. The Megazord blasts the monster sending him flying into the vortex. It closes and the Megazord stands triumphant.   
  
In a dark place, Mother Nature, Jane, stands tied to a pole with a cloth tied around her mouth.  
"Hahahaha!" yells a deep voice from the shadows. Suddenly it all goes dark. (This would probably be a commercial right here)  
  
Back at the Hero Carrier Ship the rangers sit at a table.   
"We must find Mother Nature..." says Andros. 


	2. Episode Two

Hero Rangers Galaxy Quest  
Episode Three: A Mighty Morphin Reunion Pt.1  
  
In a distant planet, far away from Earth, the Heron Empire reigns surpreme. It has captured Jane, Mother Nature and is slowly killing away Earth.   
"Prince Archer! You have done well!" says a deep voice from behind Prince Archer.  
"Yes, General Choid." says Archer turning around and looking at a tall creature with bright yellow eyes, and huge muscular arms and legs.  
"I will go to Earth and reak havoc!" says Choid. He lifts off into the air and soars away.  
Hours Later...  
"This is bad!" says Cassie busily typing on a computer console in the Hero Carrier Ship.   
"This monster is bigger than the megazord!" yells Andros. "We'll need more fire power..."  
The Hero Carrier Ship goes through the atmoshphere and hovers swiftly above the buildings. It fires two large balls of energy at him, hitting him knocking him back and then collides with him causing him to fall to his back. The Hero Carrier Ship soars gracefully back into the sky.  
"Man... The Pulsar Beams barely fased him!" says Carlos.  
"We'll need the Megazord to seal him in the Vortex..." says Andros.  
"It doesn't have enough power to send him into it..." says Cassie. "We need more power..."  
"Oh man! Tons of Creatures are scowering the city and destroying everything!" yells Carlos monitering the screen.   
"We won't be able to fight them and General Choid at the same time..." says Andros, "We need help."  
A door opens behind them and five people walk in.   
"So... We here you need some help?" says Jason, the original red ranger.   
"How about the Power Rangers team up with the Hero Rangers!?" says Zach the black ranger.  
"Right now, we need all the help we can get!" says Cassie.  
"Alright." says Andros. "You take on the Creatures and we'll find a way to stop General Choid!"   
"Hero Time!" yells Andros morphing into the Red Space Ranger.  
"Hero Time!" yells Cassie morping into the Pink Space Ranger.  
"Hero Time!" yells Carlos morphing into the Black Space Ranger.  
The Cargo Door on the outside of the Hero Carrier Ship opens revealing five humanoid zords. They all launch and form the Vortec Megazord. The Vortec Megazord lands in front of Choid.  
On the streets, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers battle the Creatures with the Blade Blasters. Their blade blasters are cut in half easily.  
"Aw man... They destroyed our blades!" says Zach.  
"Don't forget Rangers! We're the Power Rangers!" yells Jason. "Bring our weapons together!"  
They form the Power Blaster and destroy several Creatures with each shot. They fire several shots.  
A few blocks away General Choid lifts a building off the ground and hurls it at the Vortec Megazord causing many sparks. Then, his eyes turn red and fire a super hot laser beam at the Megazord causing it to fall to the ground. It looks up at the monster, it's body smoldering.   
General Choid picks up another building and holds it above his head ready to crush it down upon the fallen zord. Suddenly, a flaming beam hits the building blowing it to pieces.   
"What's that?" says General Choid looking over.  
The Shogun Megazord and the Ninja Megazord walk over. The Ninja Megazord helps the Vortec Megazord onto its feet.   
"Andros! Open the vortex!" yells Jason from the Ninja Megazord's cockpit.  
"Vortex Beam!" yells Andros.  
Behind General Choid a vortex opens. The Shogun Megazord does its flame sword slash, and the Ninja Megazord does the Double Punch.   
"Vortec Beam Fire!" yell the three rangers inside the Vortec Megazord. The two shoulder cannons fire hitting General Choid and sending him flying into the vortex. The vortex then closes and the three zords stand triumphant.  
But suddenly, blue lightning flashes in the sky and it turns dark black. A hideous dragon monster appears, with long twisted horns on the top of its head going down it's back. In its mouth it has huge twisted teeth. On its feet and hands it has razord sharp long claws. And its tail swishes around destroying buildings with its spikes. First, with spactacular speed, it stabs its right hand's claws into the Shogun's lower abdomen causing it to drop its sword. It lifts it off the ground and stabs its free hand into the face causing it to crumble and spark and smolder. It drops it to the ground and turns to the other two zords who are moving around in fear.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
